Recently, static and dynamic lighting systems based on laser sources and pumped phosphors are receiving attention as power sources and display devices due to availability of power efficient laser pumping sources and conversion phosphors. The static lighting system includes a laser source that delivers required illumination and phosphor material that generates white or colored light. The dynamic lighting system of this type includes the similar laser source and the optical scanner that directs the excitation light to the phosphor material to create desired images or a full monochromatic or color projection display. The dynamic lighting system also can control not only the position of emitted light, but also its duration, repetition rate and intensity.
Compared with conventional lighting systems including those that are light emitting diode based, the laser-based and phosphor-pumped lighting source is characterized by very high beam quality with very low beam divergence. Using these laser-based and phosphor-pumped lighting sources with higher power, efficiency, and coherence, high quality images can be formed. The challenge with these laser-based and phosphor-pumped lighting systems is lateral spreading of emitted light in the phosphor material or device that leads to diffuse spots or crosstalk between adjacent pixels in the projection display devices.
Although useful, the pumped phosphor material or devices still have limitations in application for display and thermal degradation that are desirable to overcome in accordance to the following disclosure.